A new neighbour
by UchiamakiSasuke
Summary: ((may turn into a story, i dunno know)) One shot Sasunaru and Itanaru. 3 basically Naruto moves in next to Sasuke. Ino and Sakura already know Naruto and they live next door to Sasuke too. Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto is a rockstar 3. Summaries Suck!. THIS IS YAOI SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! Thank you and have a good day.


Sorry about not finishing my other stories.

Chapter 1!.

Sasuke Uchiha became a biker after he left school at the age of 16. He lives on his own now because of his parents were constantly yelling at him and when he turned eighteen they were forcing him to marry a pink haired girl called Karin. She was annoying and he hated her to death plus he is also gay so on the day of theire wedding he moved out of his parents home, found a new town, a new house and started a life that he wanted. ((This part may come in handy)).

The Uchiha was on his front garden fixing his motorbike in piece as of course his neighbour fangirls were watching by also sitting on theire own front garden's. He didn't mind that as long as they don't disturb him, he stopped what he was doing as he heard a bike park right in front of the house next to his. The raven gaze started from the foot and upwards.

The other biker was wearing the '9 tailed fox' biker boots along with the trouser's and the jacket which has a family symbol on it. The Uchiha blushed a slight as the other biker took of his helmet. The Uchiha could have sworn that he's seen that face before. The fox biker is smaller than the Uchiha is. Anyways he has sunny blonde hair, dazzling, twinkling and shiny deep ocean blue eyes, tattoo's on his cheeks that look like three scars and a slight peachy skin that looks really smooth and soft. The Uchiha came across to his lips, they looked somewhat really kissable and so soft yet smooth.

Sasuke shook his head a got back to fixing his bike. "Nice bike" the blonde said with a large smile. Sasuke's neighbour fan girls called Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno giggled loudly causing the Uzumaki's attention. Sakura waved to him as she said "hey, Naruto! we have some oranges if you want one" with another giggle. The Uchiha nodded as a thank you as he stared at the pinkette and the blonde girl next to her, did they know him?.

The raven haired male glared at his water battle as he saw that it was empty then set if on fire and walked into his house to get another one. Naruto walked over to Sakura as he is smiling still and accepted the orange and started to peel it. "What's wrong with him?" the blonde asked. Sakura and Ino giggled as they asked "so, you like him?" with a blush on theire cheeks not noticing that the Uchiha was outside. Sasuke smirked as he still continued to fix his bike. A shiver went down the blonde's spine and walked away as the removals van parked outside his van and carried his stuff into his house.

It is now nine o'clock at night and the Uchiha was pissed off. He didn't know whether the blonde was playing a game or having sex because IT IS FUCKING TOO LOUD!. Sasuke glared at the wall as all he heard was thuds and moans that sounded really like a girl yet the moans where turning the Uchiha on. "Aaaaaghh!..H-harder-HAaa-nyaaa-aAAAGHHH!" the game or person moaned out again. Sasuke got up, ran out of his house and banged loudly on the blonde's door.

Sasuke's sweat-dropped as Itachi opened the door with a towel around his weighst. Itachi is Sasuke's brother. SASUKE UCHIHAS BROTHER IS FUCKING THE NEW GUY NEXT DOOR!. Both lads glared at each other until the blonde came to the door with also a towel around his weighst. Yep, an awkward moment passed by until the blonde began to speak "..umm...what do you want?" with confusion on his face. The young Uchiha stared at Naruto as if to say that he was dumb as he answered "KEEP IT DOWN WHEN YOUR FUCKING MY BROTHER!. GOD THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD CAN FRICKEN HEAR YOU!" and stormed off back to his own house.

Itachi shut the door as sighed. Naruto was confused as he asked "your...his brother?" as he gulped at the end. Itachi smirked as he nodded and pushed the blonde onto his sofa. Naruto pushed him off as he shouted "WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT I WAS MOVING IN NEXT TO YOUR BROTHERS HOUSE!". "SHUT UP!" Itachi growled out in anger. Naruto growled as he took his towel back and kicked the Uchiha out of his house and onto the street then slammed the door on him. Itachi is BUTT NAKED in the street.

Sasuke smirked and waited a few minutes then layed down to get some sleep. An hour later there was a knock at Sasuke's door. The Uchiha looked out of the living room window and raised an eyebrow when he saw the new guy standing at his door however he sighed and opened the door as he asked "what do you want, dobe?". the blonde growled "I'm not a dobe, teme! anyways i wanted to say sorry for all the noise you heard" and looked away as he was blushing. Sasuke Uchiha saw the blush and invited the blonde in since he is now wide awake.

"So your dating my brother?" Sasuke asked as he went to get two can's of fanta and handed one to Naruto. Naruto nodded as he answered "...well i was but i didn't know he was your brother.." "was?" the raven asked. The kitsune nodded again. Sasuke pinned the blonde down on his sofa as he asked "does he talk about someone called Sasuke UChiha?" with quite a pissed off expression although it didn't effect the blonde as answered "no but his parents did once. They said that they had a another child called Sasuke Uchiha but he died" as he remembered it fully.

The Uchiha mumbled "hn..so there now saying that im dead..". Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at Sasuke, thinking '' they think that theire own child is dead!...what kind of parent's are they!?...''. Naruto smiled as a large blush crept onto his cheeks whilst he said "it's nice to meet you Sasuke, believe it". Sasuke 'hn'ed as he smiled causing the blonde to blush more. HE ACTUALLY SMILED!. Sasuke could hear the blonde's heart beating fast and hard as the atmosphere was silent and mixed with a strange feeling.

Naruto was starting to panic as he was thinking ''CHIT!.No!...i cant be falling in love! I DON'T EVAN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!'' starting to sweat. He wiggled trying to get free but the other boys grip is so strong, STRONGER THAN ITACHI'S!. Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde trying to study what he is thinking about or why both theire hearts are beating so fast. Both boys had never had this feeling before. Their faces are flusht and blushing alot.

Naruto's phone is silently vibrating in his pocket. CHIT! it's making him hard. He gulped down every moan as his phone still vibrated. Sasuke didn't know if the blonde was either nervous or scared since the smaller teen is gulping and shuffling every 2 minutes. By now Naruto is on the edge to reaching his climax because of his phone and however is calling him they are sure gonna get it tomorrow. His phone had moved alot closer to his hardened member with each and every vibrate, now it was nearly on top of his weeping member.

It vibrated again "Aahh!..". Sasuke blinked and still stared at blond thinking 'WHY THE HELL IS HE MOANING!...wait...maybe that's just my imagination...''. "Aaaghhh!" he moaned again. He'd get his phone out of his pocket but his hands are pinned to the couch. Sasuke blushed like crazy as he felt something vibrate under him so he looked down and saw a light coming from the blondes trouser pocket what's more is that the Uchiha can see a bulge in the blonde's pants.

The raven smirked and held the blonde arms above his head as he said "don't worry. i'm not going to hurt you" and put his hands in the blondes trouser pocket. Sasuke stared at Naruto as he moaned "AAAH". Sasuke had touched and felt Naruto's hardened member as he took the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. Sasuke turned seven shades of red cause of the the background on the blondes phone. His background was the cover of the Uchiha's favorite yaoi comic book. "Whose Kiba?" asked the raven. Naruto was silent for few seconds as he regained the world to live. "We work together and his also my band mate". Sasuke knew he'd seen the blonde face before!. He was sitting on top of the most famous rockstar in the world.

Sasuke's eyes widen then he smirked as to how lucky he is. He's going to claim the blonde as his from now on. The blonde is indeed cute and sexy, he'd admit that. Sasuke cancelled the call then leaned in close so that their lips were just 1 cm apart as he whispered in the blondes ear "you can call him back later" then sucked on it harshly yet seductively. "AAHnn!" he moaned out as he turned his head and forced himself to close his eyes as his face is still flustered.

Thank you for reading.. Please rate, review and comment thank you. Though im not sure if you can rate it haha =^-^=. The series and characters based Naruto don't belong to me unfortunately.


End file.
